Adopted son
by Star Convoy
Summary: I'm not sure what to say other than that this is a Tails fic. Please R+R!
1. Chapter 1.

Adopted son  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: This story makes reference to some events in my other fics so read those if you're confused about anything.  
  
Tails was doing some last minute work in his workshop. Shadow and Maria were coming over so he was just going to do a little bit of work before they got there. He was finishing up an upgraded missile that would do more damage, hopefully. He finished and suddenly the thing exploded. Tails screamed as he flew backwards from the blast zone. He could tell that his legs were burned the worst since he had it on the floor, all the tables were cluttered with junk, which he planned on cleaning up tomorrow.  
  
He landed and the pain in his legs got a lot worse. He thought that they must have hit something in the shop, possibly the Tornado. He did not try to stand, his legs were in great pain and he might hurt them even further. He heard the door slam open and Shadow and Maria rushed in. Shadow quickly began checking out his legs. "This isn't good." "How bad is it Shadow?" "Very bad Miles. Your legs are badly burned and they are cut badly from hitting the Tornado. We better get you to our place we can treat you better there." He took out his Chaos Emerald and all three of them warped to Shadow and Maria's home.  
  
About an hour later Tails was in another room in bed since he got there. He was told that it would be two weeks before his legs would fully heal. He could walk before that time was up but he decided to wait until they were fully healed. Until then Shadow and Maria were going to take care of him. Tails was surprised by this, no one had taken care of him before. He had always took care of himself, or tried to when he was much younger. This was the first time anyone had taken care of him. He never knew his parents; they were dead or missing, although he knew it was most likely the former and not the latter.  
  
The phone rang and Maria answered it. "Hello Maria." "Hello Amy." "Have you two been able to get a hold of Tails? We tried calling him but he isn't answering." "Oh he's here with us. One of his inventions blew up on him and he got hurt." "My gosh! How bad?" "His legs got hurt the worst. We'll be taking care of him until he gets better." "That's good, Sonic will be relieved." "Yeah he cares about him, well I'll have to talk later, bye." Shadow entered the room and spoke up. "I bet when Sonic hears about this he'll break the sound barrier on his way over." "I think so too he really cares about Tails. For some reason." "Most likely since they both grew up without parents. Sonic never knew his parents were alive until recently and Tails never knew them period." He looked towards Tails room and said, "Poor kid, he's had no one to take care of him for all these years."  
  
Soon a large cloud of dust made it's way to the house. Sonic stopped short of the door and knocked on it. "Hello Sonic." "Hello Shadow, where's Tails?" Shadow led Sonic to Tails room and left them to talk. He walked to Maria and chuckled to himself. "Well I was wrong, he almost broke the sound barrier." Maria giggled at the joke. "Doesn't surprise me. He got here fast." About twenty minutes later Sonic left this time leaving less of a dust cloud.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. They took care of Tails due to his injuries, which they knew he was grateful for. He always thanked them when they helped him in some way. The second day was almost the same. The only thing different was that Sonic did not come over. He had faith in Shadow and Maria taking care of Tails. The third day though Tails surprised both Shadow and Maria by hugging them when the said goodnight to him. "OK that was something I was not expecting." "Me either, why do you think he did that?" "I don't know Maria. Maybe, since we're the only two whose taken care of him, he sees us as sort of his mother and father?" "It's possible, since we're going to visit Sonic tomorrow we should ask him. As you said he and Tails have similar experiences, growing up without parents." "Yes, we'll ask him." 


	2. Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Shadow and Maria went to Sonic and Amy's place. They wanted to ask Sonic about Tails. Tails seemed to be becoming attached to them and they wondered if he was seeing them as a mother and father. "Sonic, we need to ask you about Miles." "What do you need to know?" "Well, last night when we said goodnight to him he hugged us. You've known him longer than us so we thought we would ask you if he is starting to see us as a mother and father." "I thought this might happen. But I didn't expect it to happen so soon if it did. He's definitely seeing you as a mother and father."  
  
"But why us?" "Shadow you have any idea what he's gone through, growing up without parents? I had to grow up without parents like he did, he had no one to take care of him when he was sick or injured, you know how hard it is to live without parents at such a young age? You know how hard it is to fend for yourself to try at make at least some semblance of a living? It's damn near impossible. You two are the only ones who have taken care of him in some way and he sees you as his mother and father and damnit if I were him and my parents weren't around I'd see you two as parents as well."  
  
"You're right, he's never had anyone to protect or take care of him, we're the first people to do that." "Yeah, he's become attached to you two. How do you guys feel about him?" Shadow gulped, this was a question he was not expecting. "Well he is a nice kid, a real good friend. Wouldn't say we've become attached to him. Though, it could happen since we're taking care of him." "I thought you'd say that." "How attached to us do you think he'll become?" "I don't know. Let's just see what happens." After they left Amy asked Sonic, "Did you really mean all that you said?" "Every word. I know how Tails feels, when I first met him I felt a sort of kinship with him. We'll have to see what happens next. I know this will come out good, I can feel it."  
  
Two days later Shadow and Maria were talking. "I think I've become attached to Miles." "I think I have too Shadow, he's a great kid, he's so nice." "Yes he is, I never thought I would become attached to him, never." "Neither did I but, it's happened. Sonic told us he sees us as his parents, and now we, seem to see him as a son." "Yes, I am beginning to see him as a son. Although he's not our species." "Species doesn't matter Shadow, it's what's in our hearts that matters." "You're right. He may not be our species, but I see him as our son, in some strange way, I see him as a son."  
  
The next day Shadow was talking with Sonic. "Well Sonic, it's happened. I feel I'm beginning to see Miles as a son." "Really? I was wondering if this might happen. I never could've thought of this happening." "Neither could I. But he's like a son to me, and me and Maria are a mother and father to him. In a way we feel as if we are his mother in father." Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "You are to him, and to you and Mary he is your son." "Yes, last night me and Maria were wondering." "Come on Shadow you can tell me." "We were wondering if it were possible for us to, adopt him."  
  
Sonic had a confused look on his face. "What?" "You heard me right. We, in some strange way love him so much; we both agreed that if it were possible, we would go through with it. If it was all right with Miles." "Yes there is. An adoption agency wanted to list us as available for adoption. I didn't go through with it but Tails did. Here's there number, give them a call if Tails is all right with it." "Thanks Sonic." As he left Sonic said. "I bet some of that took a lot courage to say." Shadow simply replied, "You'll never know." Shadow went to Maria and spoke to her. "It's possible, now to see if it's all right with Tails." They went to his room but since it was late he was fast asleep. They looked at him and Shadow, did the most unexpected thing ever, he placed a fatherly kiss on Tails forehead. Maria followed suit and they looked at him again before they left to go to bed.  
  
The next day Shadow and Maria went to speak with Tails. "Miles, we've noticed how you've become attached to us." "I knew you would." "Well, we've sort of become attached to you as well." "You have?" "Yes Tails we have, and we were wondering, if it was all right with you, if we could, adopt you." "I have no problem with it, I would be honored to call you my parents." They all hugged and Maria went to call the agency. After she got through talking she told Shadow; "Due to Tails age they are going to speak with us and Tails to see for themselves how we feel. If everything goes smoothly, Tails will finally have parents."  
  
The man came and spoke with the three and told them that in two days they will know if they've approved of the adoption. Two days later the phone rang and Shadow answered. "Hello? Yes who is this? Really? That's great! I'll tell them right away!" Shadow rang into Tails room and said, "We've been approved!" All three of them cheered celebrating the fact that they now were to be a happy family. After Tails legs had healed Shadow said. "Well I'm sure your eager to get back to your workshop." "Can I stay with you guys for another day? You are my parents now after all." "Sure thing Miles." He got up and hugged them.  
  
Tails now had the thing he wanted the most. He finally had someone to call his parents. 


End file.
